Bandages
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Slight Seiya x Yaten oneshot/ Yaten can't figure out how she's supposed to bind her chest so she goes to Seiya for help.


**Authors note: I'm not promoting binding with ace bandages! It's unsafe and you could seriously hurt yourself. If you're wanting to bind, try and get an actual binder!**

The sun had only just started rising yet Yaten was already wide awake. She stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom, her shirt laying on the floor and ace bandages in one hand. She stared at her body in the mirror trying to figure out how this was supposed to work.

She huffed and started unraveling the bandages. Wrapping it around her chest, she smiled at the progress she was making, maybe she could actually do this! Suddenly the bandages fell off and landed in a heap on the floor.

She wanted to scream but held it in. Instead she bent down to pick up the bandages and walked towards her door. She opened it and wandered down the hall to where her leader's room was.

She knew Seiya would probably laugh at her for not being able to do it but she didn't care. She couldn't do it on her own. "Seiya?" she said, as she knocked on the door gently.

The door opened and there stood Seiya topless except for the bandages wrapped around her chest, creating the illusion of a flat chest. She took one look at the silver haired girl in front of her, breasts exposed as she tried to hide them with the roll of ace bandages. "Need help?"

Yaten nodded, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Seiya grabbed her hand and led her into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Lift your ponytail up." Seiya said softly, grabbing the roll of bandages from her hands. The silver haired girl lifted her ponytail up in one hand as the younger girl slowly began to unravel the bandages. "This may hurt a little." she warned, as she began to wrap them around her chest.

Yaten winced at the tight feeling as her leader continued to wrap them around. It became harder and harder for her to breathe and she let out a small yelp.

The raven haired girl stopped, holding the bandages in place with her hand as she rubbed her back gently. "It's ok Yaten. Just relax and take a deep breath." she whispered, continuing to rub circles on the shorter girl's back.

She took a deep breath in and tried to relax her body but it wasn't working. "I can't do this Seiya." she whimpered, tears flooding her eyes.

Seiya finished wrapping the bandages around her chest and fastened it shut. "There we're all done. See that wasn't so hard was it?"

All of a sudden Yaten turned around, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist as she began sobbing. "I'm not talking about the binding!" she cried.

Seiya sighed as she picked her up in her arms, letting her cry into her chest as she carried over to her bed. "What do you mean then Yaten?" she asked, sitting down on her bed with the silver haired girl still in her arms.

"What if we don't find our princess? What if all this fails? What if we're putting ourselves through this for nothing? What if we get killed?"

Her blue eyes widened at those words. Was Yaten really convinced that they wouldn't find their princess? "I'm sure we'll find her." she whispered, stroking her silver hair gently.

Yaten didn't say anything and simply kept crying, tightening her grip around her waist. She could hardly breathe and it wasn't because of the bandages constricting her chest. She was gasping for air because she was losing hope, because she was scared, because she felt incredibly vulnerable and helpless. Everything she'd ever known had come crashing down around her and she didn't know how to react anymore. Her leader's heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind in that moment.

"Yaten."

She looked up, the sound of Seiya's heartbeat disappearing, causing panic to stir in her heart.

"I know we can find her, you just have to trust me." she said softly, as she kissed the top of her head softly. "Now go get changed, we have our first audition today."

Nodding, Yaten stood up blinking away the tears in her eyes. "Arigatou."

"It's no problem, if you ever need help you know where my room is."

"I still hate you though."

Seiya chuckled. "Yeah, yeah sure you do pipsqueak." she said, winking at her as she walked over to her closet to find her new suit she'd bought the other day.

"Don't call me that!" the older girl yelled as she walked away.

Still laughing, she found the bright red suit and pulled it out. She slipped the bright red pants on first, then slipped the navy blue top on over the bandages covering her chest. Finally she put her jacket on which completed her look.

But when she looked in the mirror something was missing. She walked over to her dresser and pulled open the first drawer. She had an assortment of ties and bow ties to pick from but a bright yellow one caught her eye. It was the color of Yaten's favorite rose.

Smiling, she picked it up and tied it around her neck before turning to look in the mirror. "Perfect." she whispered.


End file.
